


Сравнение (БебеВенди)

by rika_inverse



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Rivalry, Romance, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бебе двадцать пять. Венди будет двадцать пять через неделю, пять дней,четырнадцать часов и тридцать восемь минут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сравнение (БебеВенди)

Бебе двадцать пять.  
Бебе выглядит на десять лет старше.  
Пухлыеколлагеновыегубы-ботекс-стрижка-укладка-уход ничего не могут с этим поделать, и даже новаяулучшеннаягрудь не спасает ситуацию - Бебе так жалеет, что потратилась на всё это.   
Ну, хотя бы не платила - Бебе никогда не тратит деньги, обычно только время, и поэтому она подсчитывает в розовом блокноте в сердечки: "Пластический хирург - три недели, пятнадцать раз; массажист - десять дней, двенадцать раз; заместитель мэра - два дня, один раз", и вычёркивает хирурга, нажав длинным алым ногтем.   
Бессмысленнобессмысленнобессмысленно тратить своё время на пластического хирурга, бессмысленнобессмысленно спать с ним, бессмысленно делать операции, если твоя красота растворилась в бокале, утекла в бутылку капля за каплей, и дело вовсе не в годах.  
Она плачет, не зажмуриваясь, не хлопая длиннымизагнутымикрашеными ресницами, утирая краешки глаз бумажной салфеткой, но всё равно отворачивается от зеркала.  
Бебе выглядит на десять лет старше.  
Бебе двадцать пять.  
***  
Венди двадцать четыре.  
Венди будет двадцать пять через неделю, пять дней, четырнадцать часов и тридцать восемь минут.  
Она очень старается не считать, но выходит пока просто - не секунды. Венди очень надеется, что за оставшиеся дни у неё выйдет покончить со счётом минут и хотя бы часов, и если совсем замечтаться - не считать дни, и придти к страшной дате уже готовой.  
Венди проводит у зеркала времени куда больше, чем нужно, и Стэн порой нетерпеливо сигналит из гаража, чтоб она спустилась попрощаться. Венди улыбается отражению - подождёт. Красивая молодая женщина может себе позволить заставить ждать мужчину, пусть даже этот мужчина - её муж, а не.  
Венди не отходит от зеркала, и репетирует ту улыбку, с которой она будет говорить "Мне двадцать пять" через неделюпятьднейтринадцатьчасов-и-ааа!  
Венди всё ещё двадцать четыре.

***  
Бебе качается на стуле - взад-вперёд, взад-вперёд, взад-вп...   
Бебе не качается на ножках стула, Бебе раскачивается сама, Бебе слишком сложно сидеть прямо, и очень весело смотреть на вишнёвые пятна, расплывающиеся по голубому платью, Бебе качает в руке бокал.  
Она смотрит школьный альбом, старые фото, класс за классом. Пухлыемордашки-бантики-кудряшки-наивныевзгляды, и если листать его год за годом, то так заметно, как год за годом пухлыемордашки-бантики-кудряшки-наивныевзгляды меняются, искажаются, теряются - под налётом цинизма, и если Бебе сейчас поднимет голову от своего фото в первом классе и увидит отражение в зеркале напротив, то закричит от ужаса - ангел превратился в тупуюиспорченнуюшлюху, и Бебе кажется, что она уже где-то слышала это.  
Бебе поднимает голову, Бебе не кричит от ужаса, Бебе не перестаёт раскачиваться, и ей весело переворачивать бокал над головой, ловя вишнёвые капли языком-губами-ресницами-всемтелом, Бебе смеётся.  
Бебе разбила зеркало вчера - разудар,дваудар,раздватр...  
***  
Венди смотрит в монитор, отражается в блестящей поверхности, смахивает с неё пылинки.  
На мониторе - странички фейсбука, мышка щёлкает - щёлкщёлк, колёсико тарахтит - тррртррр, Венди ищетторопится,ей не до работы.  
Вчера Венди заметила у себя в уголках глах крохотные "гусиные лапки", совсем лёгкиенезаметныетонкие, она бы не видела ещё долго, но её рассмешил Стэн. Венди больше не может смеяться, Венди боится.  
Венди твердит себе - тихотихотихо, ты молода и хороша, только посмотри на женщин вокруг, ты молода и хороша - но не помогает. Венди слишком умна, женщины вокруг слишком стары для её двадцати че.. пяти, Венди самый юный бакалавр в своём университете, самый симпатичный преподаватель, самая любимая жена,и всё это разом очень украшает женщину и молодит, но.   
Венди не хочет равняться на сорокалетних, Венди ищет ровесницу.  
Венди смотрит в монитор, отражается в блестящей поверхности, смахивает с неё пылинки.  
На мониторе - странички фейсбука, мышка щёлкает - щёлк, колёсико тарахтит - трр, Венди никуда не торопится, Венди уже нашла.

***  
Бебе красится, скользит помадой по губам, спонжем по лбу, пудрой по шее, румянами по щекам, кашляет из-за духов, и крохотное зеркальце подрагивает в её холёных руках. Она боится.  
Вчера пила, резвясь на вечеринке с соседями, позавчера танцевала полночи в клубе, пряча расширенные зрачки под тёмными стёклами очков, три дня назад пыталась украсть из магазина Burberry лиловый тренч, а потом долго полоскала рот в туалете маленькой кафешки, пытаясь забыть вкус того полицейского, что пообещал не везти её в участок, если - и что так сильно давил ей на затылок, заставляя.  
Сегодня роняла расчёску на клавиатуру, проверяя почту, кусала губы, не веря, и перечитывала короткие строчки, пытаясь понять ту, что не вспоминала её долгие годы - и сейчас так поспешно ехала в Майами, предупреждая.   
Зеркальце такое крохотное, что Бебе может видеть только губы, только лоб, только шею, только щёки, флакончик трясётся, разбрызгивая духи не в ту сторону. Бебе боится.  
***  
Венди улыбается, скользит взглядом по губам, рукой по руке, длинным пальцем по скатерти, жёлтой туфелькой по доскам террасы. Она торжествует.  
Вчера спала в придорожном мотеле, два дня назад собиралась, не слушая удивлённого Стэна, три дня назад рассматривала последние фото Бебе в фейсбуке, а потом долго зажимала во рту торжествующий крик, пытаясь и не находя в этих дорогих фото тщательно заретушированной женщины ту Бебе, с которой рассталась врагами.  
Сегодня роняла салфетку, поднимаясь из-за стола, кусала губы, не веря, и пересчитывала отметины жизни на лице той, что не вспоминала долгие годы - и сейчас с таким трудом смотрящей в её сторону.  
Бебе делает крохотные шажки на высоких каблуках, неглубокие вздохи в тесном корсете, томные улыбки на искусственных губах, долгие взгляды из-под накладных ресниц. Она соблазняет.

***  
Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и для Бебе нет ничего проще, чем угадать, для чего Венди вернулась к ней.  
Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и для Венди нет ничего сложнее, чем забыть о том, что тогда кричала Бебе ей вслед.  
"Я права! Это верный путь. Ты пожалеешь!" - это произносили губы обеих.  
Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и для Бебе нет ничего сложнее, чем понять, как можно посвятить жизнь науке-учёбе-преподаванию-одномумужчине.  
Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и для Венди нет ничего проще, чем презирать жизнь - развлечение-отдых-безделье-чередакавалеров.

Венди вернулась, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.  
Бебе кричала, чтобы не расплакаться.  
"Ты права. Это неверный путь. Я сожалею" - этого не скажут никогда.  
Венди торжествует потому, что пошла по дороге побед.  
Бебе соблазняет потому, что не знает других путей к реваншу.

Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и Венди не верит своим глазам, когда пальцы Бебе переплетаются с её.  
Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и Бебе не верит своим глазам, когда Венди сжимает её руку в ответ.  
"Мы правы. Это верный путь. Мы не пожалеем" - не вместе, но по отдельности.  
Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и Венди верит, что может довериться Бебе сегодня, пройти с ней по скользкоймокройблестящей дорожке к её дому, и это не будет ошибкой.  
Они обе женщины, для них нет незнакомых уловок, они росли вместе, и Бебе верит, что может обмануть сегодня, провести Венди за руку по крутойузкойкороткой лестнице в свою спальню, и это будет незабываемой ошибкой.

***  
Венди бездумно водит рукой по подушке, слушает шум воды в душе, и пытается понять, куда делось её ликование.  
Увидев Бебе, она ведь доказала себе, что ещё молодахорошаумна и не о чем беспокоиться, её жизнь выстроена верно.  
Прикоснувшись к Бебе, она ведь ощутила, что ещё любитценитжелает Стэна и незачем искать новых ощущений.  
Но услышав хриплые стоны Бебе, она ведь поняла, что контроль над собой, такой привычныйпостоянныйпоминутный, исчезает под их напором.  
Но прикоснувшись к Бебе, она ведь осознала, что уже ждётсобираетсястроит планы так, чтобы видеться с ней.  
Но взглянув в глаза Бебе, она ведь уловила, что уже откликаетсяотзываетсяотвечает на этот немой зов.  
Венди закрывает лицо руками, старается мыслить разумно, и отбросив покрывало, идёт туда, где льётся вода.

Бебе стоит под струящейся водой, прислушивается к стуку собственного сердца, и пытается понять, почему не чувствует себя отомстившей.  
Увидев Венди, она ведь ощутила себя жалкойстаройпотерявшейся, и поздно бепокоиться, в её жизни нет смысла.  
Прикоснувшись к Венди, она ведь доказала себе, что ещё получаетзахватываетсоблазняет любого, и с искушением ею не справиться даже Венди.  
Но услышав горячечный шёпот Венди, она ведь поняла, что сосредоточенность лишь на собственном удовольствии, такая привычнаяпостояннаяпоминутная, исчезает под его напором.  
Но прикоснувшись к Венди, она ведь уловила, что уже мучаетсятоскуетстрадает от необходимости отпустить её обратно.  
Но взглянув в глаза в глаза Венди, она ведь осознала, что вымаливаетпризываетнадеется на отклик.  
Бебе отводит ладони от лица, забывает дышать, и отбрасывая ненужные мысли, идёт туда, где ей протягивают пушистое полотенце.

Они стоят вдвоём, завернувшись в него, что-то шепчут друг другу, неслышноневнятнонеразборчиво, и не думают ни о пролитом вине, ни о ранних морщинках, ни о - ни о чём, кроме друг друга.


End file.
